A Tour of the Tenth Grade
by FyrePhoenix16
Summary: Kim's overview of the people in her class... and her developing relationship with a certain brunette...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:**** Hey, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I've been AWOL! I'm not sure what is gonna happen with Jack's Jealous, any ideas? Anyway, here's a short little… thing. It is set at the beginning of the school year, where the gang is just about to start 10****th**** grade, I think? If there are any mistakes about the whole school thing, please tell me, I'm English and we have a different system. **

**Enjoy!**

A quick Tour…

_Before School_

Hey,

It's Kim. (Who else would it be, it's my diary?!)

Anyway… It's a new school year, huh? Great… that's just great. No more relaxing on the beach soaking up rays, or just having a lazy (yeah, right!) day with the guys… or one just the one guy…

Yes, I have I crush. Duh, it's like, the only thing I wrote in my last diaries! I won't say his name in case he sees, but I will say this-He's the hottest, funniest, nicest, bestest, most perfectest guy EVER! He's also my best friend. (Well that gave it away…) Yeah… It's Jack.

Crap! Here he comes, gotta go!

Kim xx

_Period One, English Literature_

Hey-

It's me. When Jack came over, he hugged me straight away, and we just started chatting. Just like normal friends, you know…

But yeah, we started talking about different people in our class as they came in. None of us have any idea of whose class we're in, so it's a really good shock to see that all of my close friends made it-Milton, Eddie, Jerry (who only just passed last year), Grace, Kelsey, Stacy, and Julie. Unfortunately, the she-witch Donna Tobin made it too…

Anyways, gotta go…

Kim xx

_Lunch_

Hey-

Me Again-Okay, so here's a quick tour of people in my class-You've got the nerds (mainly Milton and Julie), the slags (Donna and her clingers-on), the jocks (Brock and Co), the rebels/troublemakers (Jerry, Eddie), the ditzes (the three blondes in the corner who are giggling and applying lip-gloss), and the cheerleaders (me, Grace, Stacy, and Kelsey). There's one person who cannot be labelled. Jack. He can be clever, flirty (but not a slag), sporty like the jocks, rebellious, he can have his fair share of dumb, ditzy moments, and he can spur everyone on. He's one of those great all round people, y'know? Wow, I'm really infatuated with him, aren't I?

Gotta go…

Kim xx

_After School_

Hey-

It's Grace. Kim, you really shouldn't leave your diary out on the table, and I TOLD YOU SO! Kim and Jack, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all, I saw the baby drinking alcohol!

Kidding! I think you'll make a great mom! Don't hit me when you see this, I'm not gonna tell anyone that you like Jack…

Anyways, byee, TTYL!

Grace :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey-

Crap. Crap. Crap, Crappity Crappy CRAP! I'm screwed!

Just gonna go die in a hole.

Kim xx

**Heyy, what did you think? Sorry about being MIA, I was really ill up until fairly recently.**

**If anyone has a spare minute, can they check out my FictionPress account (FyrePhoenix16) and tell me what they think of the one story (Lost) I posted not long ago? I would love y'all forever!**

**Anyway, Review?**

_**Fyre x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:**** How is everyone? You all seemed to like this chapter, and I need to give kudos to two people: First, ****i-miss-old-disney****,** **for the idea about Jerry, and second, LoveShipper, who does have the right idea… ;)**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter of A Tour of the Tenth Grade!**

**Enjoy!**

_Period Two, Trig_

Hey-

I can't look at Grace anymore… She knows I like Jack! (But I know she likes Jerry, so ha!) I should really keep you safer, diary… Only this morning Jerry asked if he could have some paper, then grabbed you! I don't know how much he read, but I have to keep you out of prying eyes now…

Gotta go

Kim xx

_Period Four, Spanish_

Hey, page in the back of my Spanish book which I have to rip out in a minute…

Yeah, I put an entry in about not losing my diary, and then I lose it.

I had Grace 'accidentally' take it home last night, and now I've 'lost' it again-something's not right here…

Whoops, gotta go, Señorita Lewis is looking this way…

Kim xx

_Lunch_

Hey-

I found it! It was outside the boy's toilets, which was kinda weird, but then again, when is anything in this school normal?

Aw, Crap. Look what I just found in the back:

_Heyy Kim!_

_What up, girl? Anyway, I saw who you like, and let me quote Grace: I TOLD YOU SO! And does Grace really like me? Yay! _

_Yep, I nicked your diary, and now, consider me, Eddie, and Milton as your friends on your quest for the heart of Jack…_

_Don't kill me when you see this!_

_Adios!_

_JERRY_

_*insert picture of a penguin here*_

I'm screwed. Totally, and utterly screwed. HEEEELP!

Kim xx

_Sixth (and final!) period-Drama_

Hey-

So, in fifth period, Advanced Chemistry, Jack and I sit at a desk together in the back of the classroom. Every girl in the class kept turning around to give me a death glare-they're all jealous-but of course, Jack was oblivious. Still what can all those other girls do? Our teacher, Mr Krupnick (yes, Milton, he teaches Advanced, because he's so good, and Julie teaches Intermediate, because she's 'got the best temperament for the job'. Ha. Although she's one of my girlfriends, she has not got the best temperament. Seriously, have you ever been tackled by her?), is keeping us in this seating plan for the rest of the year.

Jack and I were laughing when we were supposed to be working on the worksheet, so Mr Krupnick came round to 'talk' to us. Apparently Jerry had already told him, because he kept catching my eye and winking. How embarrassing is that?

Anyway, gotta go, Señorita Lewis set me extra homework for 'not concentrating in lessons'. What a lie. I am concentrating, just not on the work…

Kim xx

**Please check out my other (original, GCSE A grade) story on FictionPress, people!**

**Give the review button some love? Yes? Uh huh? Definatly? **

_**Fyre x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Whoo, new update! For those of you who read my recent Kickin' It story, Thin as a Pin, I've rectified the mistake. If you didn't like it, *shrugs* not much I can do, like I said, it was an original story, and that's how I felt it should go. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, and liked it! If you followed it, that's it, I'm afraid.**

**Anyway, new chapter! This is kind of a filler, but I think most people won't mind this one. It gets a little heated toward the end, but nothing too sexual, so it's still a T.**

**Enjoy! ;) **

_Six PM_

Hey-

It's Kim. So far, Grace and the guys have come up with a few plans, but none of them have worked. They tried setting me up with Brock, but he came up and tried to kiss me straight after football practise-when he was all sweaty. The fact that Donna is his on/off girlfriend didn't help, either. She was shooting me daggers everytime he came up to me-which was a lot. Turns out he owed Jerry a favour, so he was supposed to flirt with me to make Jack jealous. It didn't happen, 'because he was ill that day. I told both him and Jerry where to stick it.

Grace came up with what seemed like a slightly better plan... until we actually tried it. Basically, I had to ignore Jack for as long as it took to make him do something to get my attention-something that had worked for some girl in one of those 'real life' stories. For her, he ended up going nuts because she didn't speak to him for _four_ days, so he then admitted he liked her.

It didn't work out so well for me. I struggle when I don't see him at school, but at least then I can text him. After two lessons, he'd already tried making me laugh, throwing paper planes at my head, and texting me non-stop. At break was when I broke, though. I was just leaning against my locker, texting Grace, when he comes over.

"Kim? Kim, what's up? Did I do something? Kimmy?"

With that I switch my iPhone off, turn around, and open my locker, with as much restraint as I can muster. I'm dying to hit Jack with some witty comeback, but if I did, the whole plan would go down the drain. Damn!

Suddenly Jack steps in front of me, a smirk on his face. Crap.

"Kimmy…" he said, running his hands along my bare arms. Double crap!

I push past him, pretending that the shivers along my spine are just because I'm cold.

"Kimmy…" he says, trying again. This time his voice is so sensuous, so alluring, that my knees are weak and I'm trying hard to hide the fact that my hands are shaking as I'm putting my books in my bag.

He spins me around, and I drop my books. I want to bend down and pick them up, but I'm transfixed by Jack. He moves my hair out of his way, and slowly, teasingly kisses my neck. Not in a weird vampire-y way, more a tender, _I-really-like-you_ way, so I can't help it. I moan. He makes his way up, slowly kissing my neck until his lips are on my cheek. He pulls back, and looks at me. My mind is racing as he moves closer again. Most of my thoughts are garbled, as I suspect my words would be if I tried to talk. They mostly go like this: _OmigoshJackisamazingatthis! _, _Freakinghellwhydoesn'nhekissmealready? _, _Does my breath smell okay? _and _Ilovehim…_

He's leaning in, and I am too, unconsciously, and we're a mere centimetre apart, when, you guessed it, my damn phone goes off. Jack swears and backs off.

I fumble around for my phone.

**Grace: ****Don't talk to Jack or I'll KILL you!**

"Sorry…" I say to Jack, who, breathing hard and attempting to compose himself. "Let's not talk about this, okay?"

Something flitters across Jack's face, too fast for me to register. "Sure." He mutters. "It'll be like it never happened." He stalks off, punching a locker shut as he goes.

I sort my hair out and look around, checking to see if anyone saw our encounter. Apart from a flash of brown hair around a corner, which probably belongs to Miss Hooper, the Gym teacher, there's no-one else around. I close my locker and pick up my bag. I wish I hadn't said that to Jack now, but what would happen if we did get together? Or what if we broke up?

Gotta go,

Kim xx

**A/N:**** So, how was that? I think there's only gonna be one more chapter after this, unless I get any more ideas fast?**

**Give that midget of a button a click! **

**(AKA, review, please!)**

_**Fyre x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Heyy! Wow, I wrote this fast! Okay, so part of this is written in non-diary form. There is probably a way so that I could put it into diary from, but everytime I tried, it came out so awkward and it just didn't work… Although this didn't really work, either. **

**Whatever, just read it and tell me what you think!**

_About half eight (ish)_

Hey-

It's me. I could not get to sleep last night. All I could think about was Jack, kissing my neck, his face when I said that we should pretend that nothing had happened, how good it felt to have him touching me. I didn't feel dirty, like I would if other guys kissed my neck like that, or been that intimate with me, but I felt like it was right. I can't really remember how we managed to end up like that…

Oh no. Yes, I do. He was trying to get me to talk to him. What if that's all it was? Here I am thinking he likes me, and it could just be that he was trying to get me to talk, and he just got carried away? Crap. Why would he want to be with me, anyway? He can have his pick of any girl in the school, and he chooses me? Yeah, right. Get a grip, Kimberly. That's just a fantasy.

Oh crap, gotta go, gonna miss the bus otherwise…

Kim xx

**Kim's Point of View**

I dump my diary on a stack of books, put my cardi on, lace up my converse, and look around for my earphones. Finding them next to my running shoes, I pick it up, grab my schoolbooks and rush out the door. I plant a kiss on my little brother's head, hug my Mom, and rush out the door, getting to the stop just in time to flag down the bus. As soon as I collapse onto my seat, Grace starts asking me questions about yesterday.

"So? Did it work? Did he profess his undying love for you? Did you kiss? Or do you have to be silent for the rest of the day? Answers, Kim, I need Answers!"

This is the product of Grace only having two lessons with me. Yesterday we only had History together, and that was before break. I take a deep breath and start to tell her the whole story. It takes the rest of the bus journey, and by the time we get inside, Grace's eyes are as wide as saucers. Huh. Isn't that an English thing? Oh well. Anyway, as soon as we're out of earshot, she starts giving me advice.

"Make sure you've got nothing in your teeth, or bad breath. That's a big turn off. Don't act any different towards him that you normally do, and-shit, here he comes! Act cool!"

She quickly walks in the opposite direction to where we came, grabbing Jerry from Milton and Eddie as she goes. Eddie broke up with her ages ago, by the way. He felt she was keeping him from being a 'playah'. She wasn't that bothered.

I quickly pull out my phone in an attempt to look busy, checking my Facebook, but as soon as Jack reaches me, he grabs it and pulls me into a hug, like he does every day. I don't miss the small kiss he plants on the base of my neck.

I quickly disentangle myself from him, and walk over to my locker. Jack leans against the locker beside mine, watching my expression.

"You mind" I snap. "That's creepy."

"Sorry." He mutters, turning away to walk away from me.

I immediately feel guilty, and catch his arm, ignoring the spark that is coursing through my whole body.

"Jack, I didn't mean… Look, I'm sorry. Just… forget it. Can we just go back to being friends? I don't want anything more."

"Sure, I guess, although there wasn't really anything in the first place, was there?"

My heart drops.

He picks up my Math book. "Hey, you mind if I borrow this?"

"Yeah, just give it back at lunch." I say, preoccupied with shoving the rest of my books in my locker.

"You'll have to remind me." He says, flicking through the pages.

_Lunch_

I'm just eating my lunch with the guys, laughing at some inane prank Jerry and Eddie had played on the female teachers, something about stealing the toilet seats, when Donna come over.

"So, Kim, Jackie? In a relationship now, are we?" she asks in her dulcet tones. Note the sarcasm.

"W-what?" I say, at the same time Jack does his "Pshh" thing. Only it comes out slightly strangled, nervous.

"Oh, I saw your little session yesterday. Doesn't everybody know yet?"

She raises her voice so that the fifty odd people eating in the picnic area can hear her, and proceeds to tell them all about what Jack and Kim had been 'doing' yesterday. I flush, knowing that she is implying _something_ happened.

I look over at Jack, but he's just picking at his sandwich, ignoring Donna. When he notices me watching, he just shrugs. I glare at him.

When Donna's quite finished, I stand up. "Nothing happened, she's lying." I say, then grab my bags and walk off to the library. A few minutes later, Jack appears, as I knew he would.

"Hey." He says quietly, and slides down the wall to join me on the floor. I shuffle next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder, and he strokes my hair gently, like he used to. Before everything got awkward. We stay like that for a while, until I get myself together and straighten up.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"No Problem." There's a short silence.

"Kim-"

"Jack-"

"You first." I say.

"Why does it matter to you? Why does it matter if everybody believes a lie? We know the truth, don't we?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Jack visibly straightens up, paying attention to my every word. "What?"

"I just mean… If everybody knows that we're not together, then there's no pressure for us to actually get together. I mean, we're just friends, right? And that's all we'll ever be?"

"Sure. If that's all you want."

Just then, the bell rings. I get up and wave goodbye to Jack, who looks very confused. Just the way I'm feeling, too.

**A/N:**** Yeah… I really don't like this chapter, but… hey. I know last time I said this would be the last one, but when I wrote it out, it was reeeeeeeeeeeeally long, so I'm splitting it into two. The last one will come out later on today, in a few hours' time, so that it's finished by the end of the year. Loads of people are following this story, but not reviewing, so that means I'm doing it right? Maybe? Whatever. If you have an issue, review, if you don't feel free to review anyway.**

_**Fyre x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Heyy, welcome to the last chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, but, just after I'd finished it, my Dad turned off the internet…**

**I really didn't like the last one very much and I know it confused a lot of people, but basically, Donna was trying to make what really happened into **_**something **_**else, if you catch my drift, and making Kim look like a slut. Anyway, this is the final chapter, and if you hate very cliché endings, then click the back button, 'cause it's me writing here. Thanks to LoveShipper for helping me out **

**Enjoy the Kick?**

_Math, Last Period_

**Still Kim's P.O.V**

Crap. Crap. Crap! Jack still has my math book. With all the drama at lunch, I'd totally forgotten to get it back… I'm so gonna get a detention.

_After School_

Yep, I was right. I've gotta re-do the homework, and stay behind an hour to work on my fractions… I'm so freaking bored! I guess I might as well do some serious thinking then. Is Jack worth it? Dumb question, of course he is! Hmm…

**Jack's P.O.V**

I'm putting my books in my locker, when I notice that I still have Kim's book. Damn! I catch Jerry, who's passing by, and ask him if he's seen her.

"Yeah, I think she got a detention with that Mrs Healy. Something about her book? Anyway, she told me to tell Rudy that she'd either be late or wouldn't come at all."

"Okay, thanks man. Where's detention?"

"It's Room 16. Hey… dude?" he asks.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You aren't with Kim yet, are you? Only, I should warn you… if you ever hurt her…"

"I'd hurt myself before I hurt her." I confess. "Hey… What do you mean, yet?"

Jerry smiles. "It's only a matter of time…" he walks off, leaving me still holding Kim's math book with a stupid grin on my face. I slam my locker shut and go to put the book in my bag, but before I do, something falls out of it. A small book bound in purple. The front reads: Diary.

I shouldn't read it, it's private. So what do I do? I start reading.

**Kim's P.O.V**

There's a knock on the door. Jack walks in with a yellow math book in his hand. He whispers to the teacher quickly, and gestures to me. Well, I'm pretty sure it's me; I'm the only other person here. The teacher nods and waves him in. He grabs the seat next to me and takes out a book, ignoring me when I try to get his attention. I sigh and instead write him a note.

_You got my math book? I swear, as soon as we get out of here, you better run… _

He looks at it and chuckles quietly.

**You're so violent, Kimberly…**

_Don't__ call me Kimberly!_

**Well don't threaten me then :P**

_Touché… _

The teacher gets up suddenly, and both of us straighten up and get back to work. But all she does is walk outside, muttering something about a new pen. I'm not sure what she's on about, as there was a pen pot right in front of her, but, hey, I'm not complaining. I turn to Jack as soon as she's out of sight.

"So? Do you have my book? I tried to explain to her that you had it, but she wouldn't let me explain."

"Yeah, I have it." He throws it on the desk in front of me and then clears his throat. I look over at him, to see that he's contemplating something.

"What?" I ask, curious.

"That's not all I have. This was in your book." He rummages around in his bag and pulls out a small book. A small, purple book. My small purple book. My Diary. _Crap! _I must have picked it up with my books this morning, and it fell into my Math book. _Crap, crap, crapitty freaking crap!"_

He puts it on the table. I look down at my work, mortified. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-well, actually I…" I trail off.

He lifts my chin up so I can look him in the eye, but I look anywhere but.

"Kim? Why'd you lie to me? You said to my face that you didn't want something more, and your diary seems to say different." he says, letting go of me.

"I didn't want to hurt our friendship." I mutter. It all seems so stupid now. As if he'd want to date me, Kim Crawford.

"How would it hurt our friendship?" he murmurs.

I look him in the eye. "What if we broke up? We couldn't exactly be friends anymore. We couldn't be in the same group, so one of us wouldn't have Eddie, Milton and Jerry. One of us might leave the dojo. We would just end up resenting one another." I want to stop looking at him, but his eyes are captivating.

"A-and what if we were dating? Most of the girls in school would hate me, although they do already, and the guys would just be like "Eeew, PDA!", and-"

"Kim?" he interrupts my rant.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up." He leans towards me, getting closer and closer, and again, I find myself inadvertently leaning towards him until _finally_ we end up kissing. And yes, it was the best moment of my life. It had the whole fireworks thing going on, all the passion, and he is a _brilliant_ kisser. Like, amazing. I don't know if I said this already, but it was the best moment of my life. Until the teacher walks in. And gives us another hour's detention for 'Publicly displaying your affection' I don't mind, though. For the rest of detention we talk, figure it all out. He promises never to hurt me, and I'm holding him to that. He won't though, and I know it. He's not like all the other guys. He's the guy who can't be labelled. He's clever, flirty, sporty, rebellious, ditzy, and he spurs everyone on. But he also has his own something, something… indescribable. He's just Jack.

Wow, I'm infatuated with him!

**A/N:**** Wow, cheese alert! But, hey, whatever. Review if you liked it, if you didn't… review!**

**(Pretty please? As a new year's gift?)**

_**Fyre x**_


End file.
